mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Alexy
''''Alexy is a cheerful and energetic boy attending Sweet Amoris. He joins the school in episode 10, together with his twin brother Armin. Your Candy is one of the first students he meets upon his arrival, and they become close friends very quickly. He isn't datable in the game, due to the fact that he prefers boys. However, he can be one of Your Candy's closest friends, and still appears on illustrations sometimes. About Armin and Alexy first join the school in episode 10. Your Candy first meets Alexy when he is looking for the teacher lounge in the school, and helps him find it. You later also help him and his twin brother, Armin with their registration. It is possible to go shopping with Alexy after this, which leads to him offering a dress to Your Candy. With that, the Candy is one of the first people Alexy meets and befriends at the school, possibly even the very first one. It doesn't take them long to become close, and eventually best friends. Alexy is one of the people Your Candy turns to when she needs help or support, and often spends time with him, having fun joking around, or going shopping together. As he easily makes friends, he gets along well with most others at the school too, and is also good friends with Kentin, Violette, Kim and Peggy. Alexy isn't datable in the game, seeing as he prefers boys and has a crush on Kentin. However, it is still possible to get illustrations with him in certain episodes, such as Episode 10, 15, or 17. He plays an important role in the story too, seeing as he's one of your Candy's closest friends. In episode 21, when the twins introduce Your Candy to their parents, you find out Alexy refers to your Candy as his best friend. Appearance Alexy has light blue hair and purple eyes. If it wasn't for the different hair and eye color, he would most likely look identical to his twin brother, Armin. It is revealed that Alexy dyes his hair light blue. In his default pose, he has his arms up behind his head and is smiling. Along with his colorful clothes, his pose indicates to his high-spirited and friendly attitude. Alexy likes clothes in bright colors, and wears a rather colorful outfit. His shirt is light blue, matching his hair, and has an orange print of an atom symbol on it that matches his orange jacket. He likes techno music, and is most often seen wearing his green headphones. After first meeting him, other characters noticed his colorful and flashy clothes. Personality Alexy is very cheerful and full of energy. He is rather playful, and often jokes around, especially with people he likes a lot, like Your Candy and Kentin. He also likes to give his friends or brother random hugs. As he is very outgoing, he never feels too shy to do so, and won't hold back when it comes to teasing his friends or showing affection. For the same reason, he doesn't have touble approaching people and easily mekes friends. He is usually well liked by everyone because of his cheerful and friendly nature. Alexy can also be very sentimental. He is very thoughtful and understanding, and doesn't like seeing anyone sad, especially when it's someone he cares about. When Your Candy looks sad or worried about something, he immediately notices and offers to talk about it to make her feel better, and tries to cheer her up. He is also shown to be rather forgiving. He is quickly willing to forgive Peggy, and even Deborah, hoping that she will change, after episode 17. However, he is not very guillable. He is shown to be very clever and somewhat sneaky when he realizes Deborah's bad intentions, but decides to play along with them in order to stay on her good side and later even act as a spy against her to assist Your Candy and Rosalya. Although his description on the My Dates page says that he can be self-centered and jealous, the game shows very few examples that could prove this. Alexy is very good at insisting. Hardly anyone can say no to him when he's determined to have something his way. He makes puppy eyes at your Candy to convince her to make up with Peggy in episode 18, and makes a pouting face when displeased. Although, if something doesn't satisfy him, his dissappointment usually doesn't last too long, and he quickly returns to being happy. He is also known to have a talent on making others, like your Candy or Rosalya, spend a lot of money on clothes when they go shopping with him, as shopping for clothes is his passion. Friends and Family 'Parents' The twins' parents, Vitoria and Arnaud, are anything but strict with their sons. They let them do anything they want, as long as it doesn't get them into trouble. Both Armin and Alexy have a very good relationship with their parents, and appreciate them very much. Alexy sees them as the best parents in the world. Seeing as the twins were adopted, they don't look like their parents; However, they are similar to their parents when it comes to personality. Alexy is a lot like his mother, and is also especially close to her. 'Armin ' Being twins, Alexy and Armin are very close. They share a sense of humor and trust each other completely. Their quarrels usually start due to their different tastes, although it doesn't happen too often and is usually not serious. They tell each other everything and are very often seen together, and are also able to understand each other just by exchanging looks. Armin sometimes nicknames his brother "Alex". 'Kentin' Alexy, like Armin, befriended Kentin not too long after his return from military school. Although at the beginning Kentin was annoyed by the twins' teasing, they eventually became very close. The three of them are often seen together and get along rather well. It is revealed that Alexy has a crush on Kentin. 'Friends' Your Candy and Violette are some of the first people Alexy talked to and befriended upon his arrival to Sweet Amoris. He became rather close to both of them. In episode 22, once the twins introduce your Candy to their parents, it is revealed that Alexy talked to them about you as his best friend. He often hugs your Candy and likes to go shopping with you or keep you company when doing something at school, such as suggesting the idea for a concert to everyone, or asking around about Deborah. Violette had a crush on Alexy after first meeting him, before finding out that he prefers boys. They get along well and can be seen talking at the school sometimes. It is revealed that Alexy is good friends with Kim too, but they aren't seen talking very often as of yet. Alexy is also good friends with Peggy. He sometimes teases her, like he does with most of his friends, and sometimes suggests something for her shool newspaper. Peggy appreciates him, too. Alexy gets along well with Rosalya too, as they share an interest for clothing and fashion, and have become friends during events for school such as the concert or the play, as they were making the costumes and clothes for that. Generally, Alexy gets along well with most people at the school, seeing as he easily makes friends and is mostly nice to everyone. Manga Emotions Alexy.png AlexySmile.png AlexyPout.png AlexyEmotion4.png AlexyYuck.png Illustrations Illustration-Episode10-Alexy Armin.jpg Illustration-Episode10-Alexy.jpg Illustration-Episode15-Alexy Armin.jpg Illustration-Episode17-Alexy.jpg Illustration-Episode24-Armin_Alexy.jpg Illustration-Event Christmas2013-All.jpg Illustration-Event Christmas2014-All.jpg 'Trivia' *His favorite food are sweets. *It is unknown which one of the twins is older, seeing as they were adopted, and their parents weren't present at the time of their birth. *Alexy and Armin's star sign was originally Libra. This change was adapted because of a typo in the first artbook. Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Semi-Dateable Category:Student Category:Friend Category:Twin Category:Dyed Hair Category:Violet Eyes Category:Sibling